


Shot Through The Heart (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: y/n trying to talk down a suspect who is holding a little girl hostage and being shot through the abdomen, maybe not quite understanding what happened at first until seeing the blood, then rushed to the hospital after the shooter is taken out and little girl is safe. sonny being super hella scared and worried and refusing to leave the room because, “what if y/n wakes up and needs me?”</p><p>word count: 1161</p><p>warnings: violence, blood, gun violence, anxiety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through The Heart (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

It wasn’t the blood that scared you; it was the fact that you hadn’t felt the bullet rip a hole in your flesh, hadn’t felt it pierce your organs, hadn’t felt how it barely missed your spine on the way out.

You didn’t scream, Sonny did that for you. You didn’t cry, Sonny did that for you. You didn’t panic or pass out or even drop to your knees because Sonny wrapped his arms around you and you thought he was going to run you to the hospital but there was already a bus there and he was setting you on a gurney, being thrown back by EMTs when he tried to fight to be by your side.

“I’ll be there for you!” He yelled when you began coughing up blood, panic starting to leach through the shock, “I’ll be there when you wake up, I promise!” But you didn’t hear him because the door to the bus was shutting and you were being worked on and everything was moving so fast- one moment you were on route to a level one trauma center, the next you were being rolled through the hospital with an oxygen mask over your face.

You raised your hand to grasp at the wrist of a doctor who was rushing you, and he looked down. You tried to speak, “Sonny,” But it came out as a weak gasp and the strength that you were using to speak seemed to be the last of your strength. Before the doctor could tell you not to speak, you were already out cold, heart rate slowing as you lost more and more blood.

You were taken into surgery moments before Sonny arrived, nervous and sweating. He as stuttering your name and his had your blood on his clothing, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the fact that you were somewhere in the hospital, scared and alone and bleeding - that’s what he was most worried about, you were bleeding.

But he couldn’t see you because someone was digging around in your chest, making sure that you didn’t die and that he would be able to take you home and Sonny banged his fist on the counter when the nurse said he couldn’t see you, scaring her.

“I need to go, I need to-” A hand clasped over his shoulder and he jerked it off, rounding on it’s owner. He didn’t even flinch when he looked down on Olivia. His ice eyes seemed to be on fire and he was shaking to his very core.

“You need to calm down, Carisi,” Olivia said cooly, “And if you’re going to be this agitated, I’m going to need your gun.” And he knew she was right, but he was also offended. Sonny stomped away, ripping his gun out and basically whipping it Olivia. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm down but nothing he was doing was working. He took a deep breath in and then shoved it out through his nose, still pacing the room. Olivia apologized for him, but made no move to stop Sonny. He needed to burn some steam, needed to get everything out of his system, if he was going to be calm for you when you woke up. You would need him, he knew that, and he knew that he needed to calm down if they were going to let him see you.

“I can’t just stand out here!” He shouted, mostly aimed at Olivia, but also at the nurse, “Isn’t there anything I can do? I have medical experience, you know, I went through all the friggen’ training even though I was a traffic cop for three years. Can’t I wash my hands and at least go see what’s going on?” He was desperate, a hole gnawing at his chest and growing wider with each passing second.

The nurse gave him a look, one filled with pity, before she asked him if he wanted to go lay down. And yes, Sonny wanted to go lay down because he felt like his ribs were snapping and he was going to vomit.

She lead him to a small on-call room where a surgeon was draped over the lower bunk of a bunk bed, snoring lightly. Sonny decided to take the bed on the opposite wall and he tried to lay down, tried to sleep but it wasn’t coming easy. There was nothing that Sonny cared for more in this world, except for maybe his sisters and nieces and nephews. His mind was a million miles an hour, but he eventually fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning until the door opened.

“Carisi,” Olivia called, trying to wake her detective without waking the doctor, “The surgery’s over.” And he was up, tripping over his too long legs and rubbing bleary eyes. “Come on. The anesthesia hasn’t worn off yet, but…”

And he didn’t care. He just needed to see you, know you were okay. He followed Olivia down the hallway until he thought his throat was going to explode because his heart was beating inside of it. “How did the surgery go?” He asked, “Everything okay? Was it a through and through?” The doctor met them outside of your door, answering all of Sonny’s question in one breath, letting him into your room with the next. He stared down on you, chest heaving, still shaking. “Oh, God,” And your chest was bandaged and he could see it winding up your neck, breathing tube and feeding tube down your neck.

He shuddered out a gasp and collapsed into the chair next to your bed, reaching out for your hand but retracting his own. He was afraid to touch you, to grasp your hand, because Sonny was afraid that you would be too cold, too close to death, too fragile. He sighed and leaned on his elbow, chewing on his thumbnail to keep from crying. His leg was bouncing and Olivia was watching him from the doorway. “Thank you, Leu,” His voice warbled, but Olivia still nodded, “I’m gonna stay here, just in case… Just in case I’m needed, yah know?” She nodded but he never took his eyes off of you, even when they filled with tears and he couldn’t really see your form. You had been shot nearly in the heart, something he joked was too big for the cavity where it sat because you loved him so much.

You woke up nearly three hours later and after all of the tubes were out of you throat and Sonny was done crying, you reached out for him, “How’s the little girl?”

And he had to laugh because you were laying in a bed, nearly dead, with a hole next to your heart asking about the six year old you were trying to protect. He leaned forward and kissed you gently, trying not to let his tears fall on your face.


End file.
